Meant to be Broken
by MagickBeing
Summary: Dedicated to Savannah. A chain reaction set off by a single event, a single action. And through out it all, one thing remains constant-- Some rules are meant to be broken. Hearts, however, are not. Slash.


**Summary:** Dedicated to Savannah. A chain reaction set off by a single event, a single action. And through out it all, one thing remains constant-- Some rules are meant to be broken. Hearts, however, are not. Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. No money. Go ahead and sue.  
**Warnings:** Slash-- Established Relationships. Flame if you want, but I'll be making smores on 'em if you do.  
**Author's Note:** _Ties a big pink bow around page, sprinkles kisses on it, and ships it off to a friend._ This is dedicated to my friend, Savannah, for her nineteenth birthday. _Big smile._ I told you I'd get it done, you nerd, you.  
  
And to the rest of you.. well, I'm not dead after all. Savannah's just been keeping me locked up in a room and... _Even bigger smile._ Sorry, hun, couldn't resist. 

**Meant to be Broken**

An invisible form stepped from the shadows and wrapped their arms around Draco's slim waist. He tensed, feeling the heated body of another pressing against his. Invisible kisses trailed down his jaw and neck, so gentle, they hurt. Painfully aware of his own movements, Draco stepped from the warm embrace. 

When he turned, nothing was there. The corner of his mouth twitched, if only that were true. "You can come out now, Harry," said Draco, the softness of his own voice surprising him. 

And just like that, the form of one Harry Potter materialized in front of him, a gleaming cloak draped around his shoulder. He gave a crooked grin and stepped forward, arms outstretched to reach for his lover. Draco sighed heavily, stepping back. 

"We need to talk." 

The grin vanished from Harry's face, his usually translucent emerald eyes opaque with confusion. He sighed, his shoulders visually slumping. They stood there for a moment, an uncomfortable silence forming in the tower and wrapping itself around the two boys until it was unbearable. Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him, but he didn't return the look, and instead focused on the wall behind the Gryffindor. A voice even softer than Draco's own broke the silence, snapping Draco out of his trance, "Okay," He paused, stepping forward and brushing past Draco, tossing another remark over his shoulder. " Then let's talk." 

The musky scent that could only be defined as Harry surrounded Draco, wrapping itself tightly around him as he mentally cursed the Gryffindor for making this so hard. He slowly turned, Harry's scent following him as his eyes landed on the boy, perched lazily on the edge of the astronomy tower, his back pressed against the wall. The sky behind him was beginning to lighten into a deep crimson, a great contrast to Harry's light bronze skin, and it looked so serene that he felt as if he moved, even breathed, the image would be shattered. 

Gradually, his legs shifted into automatic and he found himself stepping towards the scene before him. Tentatively, he sat down on the edge beside Harry, their legs brushing. He turned his eyes to the scenery, watching as the golden stars vanished into the crimson and the hills began glowing an emerald green, all to aware of the eyes on him. He swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned to meet the unreadable expression of his boyfriend. 

Harry cleared his throat, almost as if it were hurting him to speak, and said, "So?" 

Draco swallowed again, rubbing his now sweating hands against his trousers, demanding that he stay in control of his emotions. Very sternly, but softly, he spoke. 

"I don't want to say this, Harry--" 

"--Then don't." 

Draco shook his head slightly, his voice barely audible, "You know I can't do that." 

Harry smiled slightly, turning his eyes from Draco to the rising sun. "I know." 

He sighed again, fighting to keep his composure. His eyes scanned the profile of the Gryffindor and as each second past, he found it harder and harder to think. 

"Harry." 

The boy didn't move. 

Draco licked his lips, trying to steady his voice as he repeated, "Harry. Look at me." 

He turned, though his eyes never quite meant Draco's. 

"Harry. I said look at me." 

And their eyes met. Harry's face was expressionless, but his eyes were not. They were sad, screaming even, and all Draco could do was meet them with his own cold, demanding gaze, and silently wish that he hadn't made his previous command. 

"You knew this had to end sometime," Draco said, though how he managed to find his own voice was a mystery. "_We_ knew this had to end sometime.. We're completely different people Harry. When we started this.. We promised not to get attached. And we did. And it was a mistake, because through it all, we knew what the outcome would be." 

"It was a mistake," repeated Harry, his gaze no longer readable. 

Draco swallowed, slowly saying, "Yes." He paused, licking his lips again, "I.. You're destined to defeat Voldemort Harry. And I am destined to.. To worship him." 

Harry smirked slightly, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke, but other on emotionless, "To worship is to surrender. Out of all of the people, you're the last person I'd expect that from, Malfoy." 

"Don't start that, Harry." 

His expression melted again, and softly he asked, "Start what, Draco?" 

"I-- I'm sorry Harry." 

The Gryffindor shrugged, pushing his glasses up with his finger indifferently. An awkward silence began to blanket them again when Harry spoke, "Tell me, Draco. Why are you really doing this? Father's orders? Or are you just to afraid to be your own person for once?" 

"Harry--" 

"No. Why are you really doing this?" 

Draco sighed, resting his head against the opposite wall and closing his eyes. "You know the reason Harry." 

Only the darkness answered, and for a moment, Draco thought he had left. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and there Harry was, sitting, staring at him intently, unmoving through out it all. Softly he said, "Yeah. That's what I thought." 

"I'm sorry," repeated Draco. 

Harry smiled slightly, and turned, staring at the doorway. Softly he said, "Yeah. So am I Draco. So am I." 

Suddenly he turned, something wet glistening on his cheek, and his eyes met with Draco's again. "I love you." 

Draco swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek as he returned Harry's gaze, and statement, with an indifferent mask. 

The Gryffindor smiled sadly, standing, his eyes never leaving Draco's, though his own did not follow the boy's actions. He didn't speak again, instead slipping on his cloak, his footsteps echoing through the cramped space as he made his way to the door and opened it, the old hinges squeaking slightly. 

Draco's gaze remained on the space where Harry had just occupied, and letting feelings of regret and guilt wash over him. He waited for the soft click of the door but it didn't come. 

"Just remember Draco," Called Harry softly and suddenly, so softly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear him, "Some rules are meant to be broken. Hearts aren't." 

Draco's eyes flickered to the scenery, not trusting himself to make further moment, the soft sound of Harry's breathing torturing him slowly until it stopped and the Gryffindor turned, the click of the doorway sounding through out the tower. He studied the now orange-washed sky, the sun blazing over the hill tops. 

...And shattered it was.


End file.
